An electrical connector known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,992, (14676) comprises, an insulative housing block, electrical contacts held by the housing block, spring fingers on each of the contacts for gripping onto a conductive pin, and cavities in an insulating housing for receiving the fingers. The pin extends into a mouth of the cavity, the spring fingers are inserted into the cavity and grip onto the conductive pin.
The pin can be misaligned in the mouth of the cavity, to an extent that a misaligned pin will be struck by the fingers, causing damage to the fingers, and preventing the pin to be gripped by the fingers. Alternatively, the contact can be misaligned when inserted into the cavity, causing the fingers to strike the pin and become damaged.
A damaged contact is not easily replaced, especially when the contact has been welded to a corresponding wire, and when the insulative housing block has been applied to the contact by a process that molds the insulative housing block directly onto the contact. Usually a damaged contact will require waste disposal of all the wires and contacts to which the molded housing block has been directly applied.